


A Lion's Sanctuary

by HexyHenry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexyHenry/pseuds/HexyHenry
Summary: What happens when our two lovebirds David King and Quentin Smith have a whole place for themselves? You guessed it, they hold hands-and frick.
Relationships: David King/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, KingSmith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

After a long, agonizing and exhausting trial, there was snow. Out of the sudden, pure white snow falling from the darkened skies that loomed over the dark realm.

Of course most of the Survivors thought this was part of a sick joke made up by The Entity to hurt them in some way. Days passed and there it was, still falling from the sky, growing in intensity and covering every single enormous tree, shack and building in sight. Winter? Yes, probably. Hard to believe such beautiful thing within a macabre and dark place.

Even thought The Entity started the strange tradition of sending Survivors to different places off-trials, in a way it was definitely sick to send them to the places they've previously got hunted down, killed and gone through so much agony; they indeed had a place to rest and sleep though. The campfire just wasn't enough source of warmth in this weather, but out of fear of the "homes" provided by The Entity, the Survivors just didn't dared to leave the old campfire. Until one day, David King snapped.

"Okay, fuck this. I'm going to that noice cabin that we were provided with, since we know for a fact that there's sleeping bags in there and a bloody ROOF. You blokes wan'to stay 'ere and freeze yer arses off, be me guest." David says standing up from one of the quite too familiar cold logs they always sat down on off-trials.

"Y-You can't simply go there! Are you crazy!? W-we don't know if this is just another trick by The Entity, it could be a death trap for all that we know!." Dwight rises up and stares at David nervously, trying his best to not hide away in front of everyone that now had eyes on him.

"Oh yeah? Ya think I give a shite if it's a bloody trap or not? I haven't slept in a god damn bed for years now and I'm not letting pass this opportunity to sleep inside a noice cabin, especially not in this growing soon-to be massive snowstorm." He barks back, with intensity on his eyes.

"I think its a good idea to at least give it a try or scout it out. We already deal with enough, why not try to find a silver lining in this situation we got provided with?" Quentin speaks up out of the sudden still looking down at the dancing fire, holding himself thanks to the chilly wind and the piercing but gentle snow. He would never admit that the reason he didn't look up was because it was David who was speaking; he had a deep crush on the English man for some time now.

"Oi, thanks for volunteering, Quentin! Come on, let's 'ave a go then!" The English man smiles widely and goes directly to grab the younger man's arm to urge him to follow him towards the slightly hidden road that led to the Ormond Resort.

The younger man looks back at the rest of the Survivors with a slightly worried look but decides to just go with it.

"Be careful you two." Adam calls out as soon as the two men start walking away from the campfire.

As soon as Quentin and David get out of sight and earshot, the rest of the Survivors start discussing different possible scenarios of what could happen if Ormond Resort ended up being an actual death trap.

Nea, Meg, Ace, Min, Kate, Ash and Jeff were not opposed to the idea of giving it a shot while Dwight and Claudette were extremely uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the campfire. Jake, Bill, Adam, Jane, Laurie and Tapp in the other hand just didn't really mind where they should stay at, not really opposing the idea of leaving the campfire because of the growing cold. In fact, they actually preferred the idea of sleeping in one of those sleeping bags with a roof over their heads instead of the cold, wet ground next to the open campfire. Steve and Nancy, the most recent additions to the group simply announced they would follow the majority since they were still getting used to this unknown realm and didn't quite know the surroundings neither The Entity's intentions.

"I bet you 5 gauze rolls they get freaky in that cabin." Nea says with a smirk while looking at Meg who just laughs brightly in response.

"Okay, this is no time for that, Nea... God. We need to make up our minds and decide on what to do here with... this.... situation?" Dwight says while biting his fingernails, looking back and forth between all the survivors. "Let's just... Wait for them, alright? IF they don't come back AND hopefully that won't be the case...then we know that place is off limits. I don't want to risk more of you."

"Hmm. We'll end up as ice cubes out here." Jake says in a low tone, but nods in agreement. "Come here." He tells Dwight with a small smile and makes room so he can sit close by his side. The other obediently doing so.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I decided to spend a weekend over at a old cabin with a few buddies o'mine in the middle of the woods?" Ash started, a confident smile on his face and ready to amuse the Survivors for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Here's them holding hands like I said :^)

A few minutes later. 

The two men kept walking side by side along the dark hidden path, David complaining about how much he hated the newest nightmare fuel monster that came in at the same time as Nancy and Steve and remembering the first time that hideous creature opened up its mouth, revealing a massive amount of sharp teeth. That was not a fun trial. Especially when Quentin had to step in after David kept ridiculously threatening to fist fight the creature.

"Anyways, how you holdin' up, Quen?" David asks out of the sudden, gaze still fixated on the straight, dark road.

"I- Well. I'm fine. Still exhausted by the last trial with that creepy, stalker guy." He shivers as he is reminded of The Ghostface and the times he got stabbed out of nowhere, paranoid and on edge the whole time when he wasn't chased. Then witnessing Laurie getting murdered viciously by The Ghostface that ended with a- selfie. 

"Yah, I heard it from Laurie herself. She was mostly pissed afterwards and even tol' me the times ya tried playing the hero, ey?" He looks at the younger man, grinning proudly.

"N-No...! Hah. No. Not a hero, just... wanted to help. In a place like this... we really need to watch each other's backs in order to survive and keep all of us safe." Quentin replies in a low tone while looking down, embarrassed by seeing David's bright smile.

"I agree with ya on that one." He chuckles.

After a short while of small talk here and there about the recent trials the two men finally arrive to their destination, Mount Ormond Resort. The snowstorm already worsening so quick and piercing everything it touched with almost an unnatural force. David and Quentin quickly retreating inside the Chalet and closing all the doors they could in the process to stop the chilling, tremendous cold from engulfing them.

"Alright... Ah, shite. Quen?" David looks around, slowly realizing he closed the last of the doors and that he now was standing in pure darkness, the muffled sound of the snowstorm present now a distant noise within the Chalet.

The sound of a simple flick of a lighter causes David to turn around to face where the sound came from, immediately coming face to face with the smaller man.

"Uh.. Hi there." Quentin says in a low, slightly nervous tone, clearing his throat. He turns around quickly to search for the vast, round indoor fireplace.

"Christ, Quen... Yer so fuckin' quiet, ya know that?" David sighs. His fighting instincts kicking in already thanks to the unknown, dark area he was in. It also didn't help he was already expecting and even longing for a fight with whatever and IF there was even something inside there with them.

"Hm. Alright, got it!" Quentin chirped, the round fireplace lighting up slowly, a small flame starting to expand moderately. 

"Where'd ya git tha' lighter? Bill?" 

"Oh no, it was Steve actually." He started, looking around a bit confused. "Huh... I could've sworn this place looked a lot more messy in trials." He comments, perplexed.

"No no, yer right. I'm pretty sure there was a busted bulldozer in one of the bigge' walls." David laughs. "I remember punching one of those Legion fucks in the face right next to it and breaking their bloody, shite mask. Fun trial." He adds proudly.

"Christ, David... And then you wonder why the Killers get out of their way to get you."

Quentin starts studying their dimly lit surroundings, brainstorming and analyzing many reasons of how the area they were in wasn't like on the trials. It wasn't messed up or creepy like everything else was. It almost looked like the corruption of The Entity had never touched this place. That's it.  
David was messing around the fireplace, trying to add more things to burn and increase the flame when Quentin's discovery came to light. 

" HOLY SHIT, DAVID." Quentin exclaims out of the sudden, startling the bigger man. His head suddenly hitting the metal chunk at the top, hard.

"Fucking 'ell, Quen. You gotta stop tha'." He rubs his head, retreating from the fireplace to join the smaller man.

"No no, you don't understand. This place." He wanders around, searching through many papers stacked around the counters and snatches a specific magazine, flicking throughout. 

"This place! Here!" Quentin points at the picture of the Chalet the men were in, getting closer to the fireplace and sitting down in one of the sunken couches to properly show the bigger man, that had a now confused expression.

"Yer goin' too bloody fast. Let me." He sits close to Quentin and gently takes the magazine away from the other's now slightly trembling hands. 

Quentin immediately regrets speaking of his discovery and extended brainstorming when he sees David's bewildered expression while looking through the magazine 'Mount Ormond Resort'. Maybe he should've kept this to himself, now Quentin feels like a complete idiot that just splutters out non-sense. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, just forg-" Quentin starts with a low tone that could easily be missed if the bigger man wasn't so close.

"Fuuuuck, Quen. Yer a bloody genius!"

"I-... What?"

"It all makes sense now. All these places The Entity is givin' us, rotating those bloody roads that takes us to every single place we've been on trials, right?"

"Y-Yes. Exactly! It's taking us to every single place we've been on trials BUT before The Entity corrupted it all. Before the Killers became those bloodthirsty machines for it I believe, in a way it's kinda like we're traveling to the past by taking those random roads. I have a feeling it might be a way to reward us, wicked and unbelievable yes, but not impossible!" Quentin's face lights up as he looks up at David, all his ideas spilling out.

The two men deep in conversation for almost an hour after theories, ideas and plans to maybe uncover truth little by little with what they've been provided with. Quentin explaining every single idea and conclusion that he could come up with and David gladly listening the whole time, with comments of his own here and there.

"Phew. Well, there's that." Quentin sighs and gives a small chuckle, his anxiety no longer controlling him.

"Wow. Bloody impressive, Quen. I would've neve' come up with such things meself." 

"Sorry I- I've always been interested in solving things like mysteries and such. Information can be critical in many places or situations..."

David just stares at the smaller man, noticing how the other tries his best to hide his hands and starts lowering his gaze, away from the bigger man. Clearly embarrassed. Quentin's anxiety returning with full force.

"Ey, ey.. No need for tha'." He impulsively reaches for Quentin's cold, trembling hands and continues, staring directly at his eyes now that he stole his attention with his sudden act.

"Listen. No need for you to try to hide or be embarrassed of tha' big brain of yers." David chuckles, a sincere smile in his face.

"I'm honestly bloody impressed. Never in a million years me brain would think of such thing. Give yerself credit, and if you don't want to, I'm sure as hell I'm fuckin' doing it for ya."

Quentin fails to suppress a small laugh cause of the Englishman's words, his hands starting to warm up thanks to the hold the other still had on him. 

"I... Thanks. It means a lot to hear that, David." The smaller man whispers, a small blush starting to form on his face. He lowers his head to avoid eye contact with the other man once again.

David releases Quentin's hands and sighs. 

"You gotta stop tha'."

"W..What?" Quentin quickly looks at David, startled.

"You gotta stop setting so many bloody limits on yerself and then feeling guilty whenever you do somethin' that defines you or just simply like. Alright? Enough with apologizin' to every other bloke whenever yer true self shines through. I like you how you are."

"He likes me? No, he must mean it as a friend or a good partner to have in trials, right? There's no gay.. I mean, no WAY he likes me as THAT." Quentin thinks, his anxiety spiking and his face heating up the more he thought about this. 

"No no, I'm probably over thinking. There's not a chance he sees me that way. Shit, shit, say something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Here's the second part :D  
> I'm hoping my writing isn't as bad as I think it is and at least someone enjoys it AAAA-  
> I added a little bit of my own sense of humor in some parts ;^)  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, it really really gives me encouragement to really start writing a little more regularly. So, thank you!  
> ALSO: Sorry if the whole entity plot doesn't make sense, I try to add little things here and there and that's with what I ended up, uggggh.

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm sorry if this fanfic has many errors and just plain bad, English isn't my native language and it's been at least a decade since I've actually wrote a fanfic.  
> There will be smut in the next chapter or so be warned! I'm still not sure how long I'll make this fanfic, forgive me.


End file.
